All in the City of New York
by NamesCat
Summary: AU. Fang is the closed off president of one of the most successful companies in the nation while Max is the fun, witty waitress. Can their differences be put aside? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**My usual readers are going to kill me... Hahaha! I know I have, like, four other unfinished stories, but this idea came to mind, and I was like: OMG! I have to write it! EEEEK!!!! Who here has watched Confessions of a Shopoholic? This was inspired by that, but a bit different. While we're on the topic of movies, I REALLY suggest watching Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen! So, I hope you like!**

**_Fang Seneca POV_**

"No Jack. That's impossible. Tom Jamerson told me face to face yesterday with knowledge that his place in this company was in jeopardy that he would get that meeting with the president of Coast to Coast Today on the calendar and ready by tomorrow!"

"It was an accident sir. Tom will probably have the meeting set by midnight."

"Jack. I- Just. Never mind. Tell Mr. Jamerson that he has until twelve o' clock on the dot to get the date set to go or else he is fired from this company." I slid my cell phone shut.

Sighing, I swiveled my chair around to face the glittering New York skyline. I, Fang Seneca, was the president of Nation Sensations magazine, one of the most successful magazines on the market. You see, I'm not usually like this. But this morning was _not_ the best in my life, to put it simply.

On my usual journey to my office, there were some… problems. As usual, I drove my best friends since grade school, Iggy Westchak and Kevin (Gazzy) Meckrum, to our various occupations in the city. As usual, we pulled over at a refreshment stand opposite Gino's Pizzeria. We joked like the friends we are, leaning against the sleek, black metal of my Ferrari.

Somehow, those two idiots were almost always on my good side. Iggy was a worker at a local Starbucks and a huge pervert. Gazzy was a worker at a local McDonald's and a natural jokester. And I was the head of a huge company, the son of millionaires and the silent one. Gazzy and Iggy were the clowns and I was often the responsible one who made sure the two of them weren't arrested.

Anyway, Iggy and Gazzy were rating women who came into our sight on a scale from one to ten. I smirked at their comments as I finished up my daily black coffee. All of a sudden, Iggy nudged me with his elbow.

Aiming the empty cup at a garbage bin to our far left, I looked at my friends who both had grins on their faces. Oh and may I add, the cup made it successfully in.

"Fang, what do you think of that one over there? The dirty blond in the middle of the brunette and the other blond?" Gazzy asked, gesturing his chin towards a group of three girls sitting under a shaded table outside the pizzeria. The woman my friend was speaking of stood, giving me a view of what she looked like overall.

Gorgeous, wavy dirty blond locks framed her face, chocolate brown eyes that held laughter, a brilliant smile. To top it off, a tight fitting, black tank top that showed off a flat stomach and dark-wash skinny jeans that flaunted her long legs, the whole outfit showed off her curves.

"Definitely an eleven," I approved. I turned my gaze back to my friends, who were looking at each other with sly looks. "What?"

"I dare you to ask her out man," Iggy challenged while staring at the subject of our conversation. Not being one to ever turn down a challenge, I smirked. Sure, I'm the president of a major magazine company, but I'm only twenty-five. I had a jump start in the economy seeing as my parents were extremely important people. But what twenty-five-year-old man has no attraction towards women?

I wiped my mouth of any remaining coffee and sauntered up to girl. She was still standing with her friends, a beautiful laugh was coming from her lips, not to high, not to deep, just perfect.

"Hey," I said to her coming up from behind. I felt five pair of eyes on me, the woman's, the woman's two friends', Gazzy's, and Iggy's. Geeze, pressure much?

"Hi? Can I help you?" She asked, looking at me uncertainly, while her friends were doing their best to contain giggles.

"Yeah, you see, I was lost on my way to work and I was drawn to this, this, indescribable light. And that light would be you. How'd you like to go out with me to dinner?" Normally, the cheesy pickup line was all I ever had to do to sweep a girl off her feet, then all there was to do was show off my major business and riches and she'd come falling into my arms. But, that wasn't the case today.

"Oh really? You know how people say you see a light at the end of the road when your dying? Well, I'm gonna be that light if you even come near me again," she said, at least we know the woman's got a sense of humor, sort of. I expected her to just turn away from me and continue on as if nothing happened, which most females do when they reject someone, but did she? Nope.

She dumped her drink on me, right on my head too. From the taste of it, it was a strawberry smoothie but that's a bit off topic. I glared my best at her, the glower often had men three times her size shaking in their boots, but she just smiled as her friends laughed as if their lives depended on it.

I turned around and walked with what little pride I still had towards my friends, who seemed to be trying their best at holding in laughter.

As I walked, the woman hollered, "Oh, and pink suits you!" Laughter echoing her shout.

I growled under my breath. _That_ was not of the usual.

I released another sigh as my flashback came to a close. Standing, I began to organize my papers, placing them neatly into my suitcase. Once I shut off my computer, I retrieved my black suit jacket and moved to put it on. I sniffed, something was strawberry sweet. I glanced down at my jacket once it was on and saw a darker stain in the fabric. Even my clothing was mocking me for this morning.

I shrugged off the jacket and folded it over my right arm and walked out of the building after turning off the lights. Despite my hopes for restful stay in my penthouse that rested above an above average apartment building, I had no idea what Iggy and Gazzy had planned.

**_Maximum Ride POV_**

_Honk! Honk! Whaoooooo!_

The endless bustle of the crowds, the never-ending hum of the streets, New York City was definitely my kind of place. As I made my way nimbly through the crowds on the sidewalks, easily dodging skateboarders and other civilians, I reminisced of this morning.

As my fashionista best friends, Angel and Nudge, walked with me to work, all three of us being waitresses at The New York Skyline, we had breakfast at some pizzeria in the city. Usually, we ate our morning meal at the restaurant, but today, Nudge had said that we needed to try something different at seven in the morning. So, we ate pizza with smoothies.

Along with Nudge's 'Try Something Different' plan, the two closest people in the world to me decided to put me through torture at daybreak. Rather than letting me put on my usual t-shirt and sweatpants, Nudge and Angel raided my closet, clothes flying all over my room.

After having sat on my navy blue bed sheets for nearly half an hour, a black blur was thrown at my head. Picking the pieces of clothing from my body, I held them out, an article of fabric in each hand.

In my left hand was the tightest pair of black skinny jeans I owned, the only reason I had bought it was because of the people I call my friends, and in my right was a skin-tight, jet black tank top. I admit, the outfit was okay, that is, until Angel walked away from my small jewelry case to add huge silver hoops and black and silver bangles.

Since when did I own those? Without asking for my opinion, Nudge and Angel worked together to shove me into my bathroom and leaned against the door so I couldn't exit without changing.

When I emerged, I was greeted with Nudge and Angel sitting cross legged outside the door of my bathroom. Once they turned around, I was bombarded with compliments nonstop. I laughed at Nudge's ramblings of how 'stunning' I was and headed out the door.

On our way to our destination, we goofed off. The three of us were cracking up like the nutcases we are until Angel calmed, a devious smile making its way on to her cheerful face.

"What are you thinking about Angel?" I questioned cautiously, the girl always seemed to be evil one in the group, no matter how innocent she seemed.

"How about we make a bet?" she started, knowing my weakness for a challenge.

Nodding, I felt the words, "I'm listening" leave my mouth as we walked.

"If five or more guys ask you out today, Nudge and I get to choose your wardrobe everyday and drag you to any store we wish. If they don't…" she trailed off, looking at me to show she was waiting for me to say my end of the bet.

"If they don't, you stop helping Sam find away to propose to me," I smirked in triumph as Nudge and Angel's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You know?!" Nudge screeched, practically obliterating the eardrums of everyone near her, which was a whole lot of people seeing as we were on a crowded walkway.

I nodded as the girls shared a look. Sam Raxton was one of my friends who has had a crush on me since high school graduation, seven years ago. Ever since, Sam has been asking me out on dates and has made several attempts to lock lips with me. May I add emphasis on the word 'attempts.'

Most of the time, I would fake sickness or 'accidentally' trip or 'have to go to the bathroom'. The only reason I haven't gotten Sam checked into the nearest hospital with severe injuries was because he was actually a nice guy, funny and kind. Plus, he has been a close friend ever since, I don't know seventh grade?

Soon enough, Angel nodded slowly, signaling her agreement and Nudge hesitantly followed.

Finally, we arrived at the pizzeria and grabbed a table.

"We'll get you what you want to eat Max. You stay out here for the bet. I can't wait until it gets started. I think we're going to win though. I mean, who _won't_ want to ask you out in _that_? Oh! Maybe Sam'll come and-" Nudge stopped when Angel clapped a hand over her mouth, looking down with her eyes closed.

"What do you want to eat Max?" the pure blond of us asked, now looking at me with her childlike, stunning blue eyes.

I smiled at the two of them. "I'll get… a strawberry smoothie with a chicken Parmesan pizza slice."

Angel bobbed her head and left pulling Nudge along behind her. Once they were maybe a yard away, they started whispering and giggling. Even when we're all twenty-five those two act like they did back in twelfth grade. I shook my head as they opened the door to step into the air conditioned building.

Leaning back in the green, metal chair, I gazed up at the sky.

"Yo baby, you're looking might fine," I returned my gaze to earth to see a man around my age seated in the chair I saved for Angel across from me to the left. He had emerald green eyes and brunette hair that was spiked. I saw him look over his shoulder at a group of other guys seated at another table.

Green-eyed boy turned back to me and smiled, flaunting perfect white teeth. Him being the first one to enter as one of Angel and Nudge's key components towards their goal, I decided to play along before turning him down.

"I could say the same about you," I responded in my best flirty voice, forcing my eyes to give him a once over. This seemed to boost his ego as his smile grew.

"How's you, me, and the movie theater tonight sound to you?" I pretended to think about this. He tilted his head as if to say, "Come on, you know you want to." I inwardly rolled my eyes. Already, I could see that this guy was all about showing off a girlfriend like a trophy and treating her like one too.

"Sorry, can't I have plans for tonight. Bye," I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. Despite my honey-like tone, his face fell as he understood the rejection. He stood and walked back to his friends, their hollers and laughs arriving at my ear drum's door.

Feeling eyes on me, I turned towards the pizzeria door, seeing Nudge staring at me, a glistening smile on her face. They were _not_ going to win this bet, honestly how many other boys here would actually ask me out?

As Angel and Nudge returned holding three paper plates and three plastic cups with the restaurant's name printed on them, another one appeared at my side.

This time it was a blond guy who had a skater-vibe to him. To prove my point, a worn skateboard was in one hand while his blue eyes looked at me through blond strands, a smile on his lips.

"Hi, name's Max." I grinned at him while Nudge and Angel giggled from behind, coming closer to the table. Oh the irony.

"Hi Max. What brings you around here?" I asked, smiling my best at him. He tilted his head as if he had to think, I guess he had a sense of humor.

"Oh, just wanted to see if a pretty girl would like to go on a date with me tonight," he said casually.

As the girls took their seats, the blond of the two was looking at 'Max' as if he were magical. I coughed to cover up a guffaw.

"Oh, and who would that 'pretty girl' be?" I pressed. He smirked at me. Angel glared a bit. I 'coughed' some more.

"I'm looking at her as we speak." Oh! He was so sweet!

"Sorry Max, you're real sweet and all but, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I said. He nodded in understanding and handed me a piece of paper. I opened it to find a number with Max's name next to it.

"Just in case. See ya 'round," Max waved and walked to his other skater buddies. He actually seemed like a good guy.

Angel pounced. "How can you turn him down?!" I snickered.

"The way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he talked. He was so…" She trailed off, daydreaming while she took a bite out of her pepperoni pizza.

"So Max! How many guys have come up to you so far? Two right? And it's only been what? Five minutes? We're gonna win this bet in no time Angel! Aren't we? Angel? Angel?" Nudge turned from me to her friend who was still watching Max who was now riding off with his friends.

Our conversation continued until four more boys had approached me and I had finished my pizza and was halfway done with my smoothie. I was laughing my head off as the girls in front of me swooned over the guys who had asked me, debating over who was the best. Angel was set on Max and Nudge was fighting for some brunette. I stood to go throw out my trash, planning on finishing my smoothie on my way there, but before I left, Nudge called for my attention.

"Max! Who do you think was hotter? Max or that Justin guy?" she looked so serious when she asked.

"I don't know Nudge. I think I look okay, but I don't think you compare a guy to a girl…" I let my words come to an indefinite close, knowing this would annoy the hell out of Nudge.

"You know what I mean Max," she complained, clearly exasperated.

"I don't know Nudge. I think I prefer Max-" I stopped when I saw Angel glaring at me as if she planned to make me into one of our smoothies like a blender. Instead of ending my sentence, I laughed. Here the girls were fighting over men, and I'm getting off the hook free, no shopping in my near future.

"Hey," a smooth, deep voice came from beside me. I swiveled my head to see a handsome man nearly four inches taller than me. He seemed around my age of twenty-five. Messy jet black hair fell into his obsidian eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Can I help you?" I asked as his eyes seemed to take me in. Quickly he returned his sight to my face. He smiled at me, something resembling triumph in his eyes.

"Yeah, you see, I was lost on my way to work and I was drawn to this, this, indescribable light. And that light would be you. How'd you like to go out with me to dinner?" The triumph on his face grew. He expected me to fall for a cheesy pickup line like that? Maybe that tie around his neck was one too tight, I peered at his neck to see the black tie was actually really loose. This guy had a really big ego if he thought I was going to be head over heels for him.

"Oh really? You know how people say you see a light at the end of the road when your dying? Well, I'm gonna be that light if you even come near me again," I said, false cheer in my voice. Though muffled, Angel and Nudge's giggling was heard loud and clear. The man's face looked surprised but was still in the same spot. Looks like he needs more motivation to leave, I thought.

I dumped what remained of my smoothie on to his gorgeous, I mean, disgusting hair. I smiled as bright as possible while the girls behind me were in stitches. He glared at me through the dripping pink liquid. If he thought he was going to intimidate me, he had another thing coming. I'm the Maximum Ride, the fearless woman who was intimidated by no one especially men in suits.

Mystery man turned, heading towards two blonds leaning against a black Ferrari. Hmm… he's rich too. Probably why his ego's so big. So I thought I'd add some more before he left.

"Oh! And pink suits you!" His pace quickened. My friends and I were crying with laughter.

I laughed out loud as my memory came to a close. The sound was carried away quickly into the sea of people.

I arrived at my apartment building. With peeling paint in the main hallways, the structure isn't the fanciest in the city, but it gave me a place to stay. As I climbed the steps to Apartment 103, I had no idea what my friends had planned for tonight.

* * *

**OKay guys, tell me if you like it! I know, the plot is probably cliche, but I have yet to find a fanfic with Fang and Max in this situation. So I was like, I wanna be original! lol. I know it's not original but don't pop my bubble. Review please! Oh, and sorry for any grammar or spelling problems! Oh, and the only reason Fang has a Ferrari is because I'm not very familiar with the car world and I know a Ferrari is special ha. Finally, this story will get better, I promise!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, Cat, do not own the Maximum Ride series. I simply own this fanfic and its plot. James Patterson owns everything else.**

**Fang Seneca POV:**

I nodded politely to the various people I passed as I crossed the white, polished marble flooring. My suitcase in my grip and the soiled jacket folded over my forearm, I approached the vacant of the three gilded elevators that took their place in the lobby.

I boarded and automatically selected the circle above all the others that contained the letter 'P' within it, causing it to glow white. Closing my eyes, I went over all the files I had to double check before I went to bed tonight as I felt the familiar pressure upon me while the elevator soared upwards.

The sparkling clean compartment I stood in came to a halt and I went through the routine of swiping my card through the slot in the wall to access the floor. Just as I was about to step onto the freshly waxed wooden flooring of my home, I was shoved right back in and the gold doors quickly closed in front of me.

The cause of this? The two blonde men beside me who were laughing their asses off.

I turned my head to look at them. "Are you serious?" I said plainly, raising an eyebrow at them.

They ignored me and proceeded to drag me out the elevator doors, through the lobby, and out the door to valet parking, receiving numerous disapproving and amused looks along the way. Then the bastards went on to retrieving my keys from the valets, who only looked at me and laughed as the morons I call my friends dragged me towards my baby.

"Now, this is gonna be a problem…" Gazzy stopped in front of the hood.

What did the fools not remember when they planned this whole thing?

My car only has two seats.

"We could always shove him into the trunk, he won't be in there that long," Iggy suggested.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to get me into the back of my car," I told them, looking them in the eyes, Iggy clutching my tie in order to drag me through the lot.

I so would have preferred the cozy trunk to this.

Here I am sitting on Gazzy's lap while I watched Iggy swerve in and out of lanes every few seconds.

Looking at my face from my shoulder, Gazzy wrapped his arms around me. "Aw, come on Fangy. You know you're enjoying this."

My reaction to this was to simply tense up as I could only look on in horror at all the risky turns Iggy was pulling off with my baby.

"Ig, I swear. If you get one scratch on my Ferrari-" I was cut off by Iggy simply waving my threat away. With a roll of my eyes I continued to watch the road ahead of us.

"Dude, I'm telling you. You haven't had any fun since you took up this-" He looked at me and gestured to my whole being, risking not looking at the road for a few precious seconds. "Whatever you call it. I don't really give a shit what your parents make of you having a night off for once.

Gaz and me?" The blonde locked eyes with his partner in crime, took one hand off the wheel, and fist pounded behind me. "We're taking you clubbing whether you like it or not."

I turned my head so fast to face him that suffering from whiplash wouldn't have been a surprise. Glaring, I said, "Iggy. You know I can't. I have to check up our sponsors. Our writers. _Everyone_. You can't just pull me away from my work _now_. We have to have this edition done with by the usual Friday. Turn this dam-"

Can I ever finish a sentence around here?

This time, Gazzy was the one to open his big mouth. "Fang, even you giving us a present of more than two sentences coming out of your mouth isn't gonna stop us." The creep even added in an evil laugh. Someone's been practicing.

Knowing that nothing was going to shift the minds of my best friends, I continued to sit on Gazzy's lap as the two had a heated debate over who would be using my car to drive some chick to my penthouse for a hookup.

Soon enough, Club Envy, one of the major hot spots the city that never slept had to offer, was coming into view.

**Maximum Ride POV:**

I jogged up a flight of stairs to the first floor of the brick apartment building I resided in, humming with a smirk on my lips as I arrived at my doorstep. Snatching my apartment key from my back pocket, my hand proceeded with the normality of opening the chipping front door.

Flipping on the light switch to my right in order to cast some light on to the shadows that engulfed my living room, the warm light pushed aside the darkness to reveal two intruders cracking up on my cozy, brown futon eating _my_ Take the Cake ice cream.

And this is what I get for showing them where I kept the emergency key [Taped underneath the doorbell. The landlord's too cheap to send some people to come fix it so I can just lift it up since it's only hanging on to my door now by one hinge at the top.] just in case something happened and they needed somewhere to stay.

"Oh hell no," I laughed out loud as I ran and dive bombed them, thus stealing back my container of sugary sweetness and turning their attention away from a cackling Peter Griffin.

"Max! You're here!" Angel shouted, her eyes bright.

"Umm… Yeah. This is kind of my apartment. And seeing as you two didn't wait for me to finish changing out of my uniform, I decided to ditch the taxi and walk home." I stuck my tongue out at them before shoving a spoonful of heaven into my mouth.

Nudge started giggling and looked at me. "About that... We left something in your room for you," she said, her once wild hair now flat ironed pin straight. Plus, the two of them were in different outfits from the ones they had worn this morning. That should've been a _huge_ tip off, but it slipped my mind to be suspicious.

Like the naïve girl I am, I took my jar of ice cream and walked over to the doorway of my room. I shifted my eyes here and there to look it over and decided what they left me was an outfit lying on my bed sheet.

_Something isn't right here…_

Just as that thought crossed my mind, Angel came running up behind me, exerting all her strength into pushing me away form the doorway into my room before she and Nudge slammed my door shut. I knew they were sitting on the opposite side, barricading me from exiting the room.

Why did I have to get doors that closed inwards?

Sighing, I decided to just go along with this. It was either that or jumping out the window and getting locked out of my own house, seeing as I left my key back on the futon.

I decided to keep my black skinnies on, since the girls had left me a pair on the bed anyway. I changed into a silk, black halter top that went down about a fourth of my jean-clad thigh.

I'm just satisfied that Angel and Nudge hadn't gone all out; I guess they spared me tonight. Fixing my top and slipping on some cute black flats, I knocked on my bedroom door to notify my wardens that I was done changing.

Angel pulled the door open and the two nodded their approval. The golden haired girl turned away to go find the remote as Nudge sat me down on the couch to apply some makeup.

While the sounds of MTVHits filled the room, Nudge went to work on my eyes.

"I'm just going to give you some smokey eyes. Nothing too drastic. But oh my gosh. Next time we go clubbing we are going all. Out. We must. I can just picture it now… I know! Maybe I'll do you up in a fiery theme! Oh my gosh…." The girl went on rambling until she finished up. Since I didn't feel like having a huge black smudge across my face, I didn't make a move to shut her up, but Angel looked like she was near knocking our loquacious friend unconscious.

"Okay! All done! Just put some of this on and we're out," she flashed her pearly white teeth at me in a smile while handing me a tube of coral charm Softlips lip gloss.

The second I had put the tube back on the coffee table positioned in front of us, Angel was dragging Nudge and I out the door.

Laughing, we managed to get a taxi to pull over and we piled in.

Out of breath, Angel asked in the most innocent voice possible, "Mister? Can you please turn the channel to Z-100?"

"Sure, but first, where are you headin'?"

"Club Envy!" Nudge exclaimed, still laughing into my shoulder although the laughing had settled a minute or two ago.

"Okay then," the man in the driver's seat gave us a smile before turning to the road and changing the station.

_Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for…_

"Shawty I can take you there…" When the music came on, we were screaming right along to the music.

* * *

**Hey guys =D It's been what? A year. I feel HORRIBLE! If you guys even come back to read this chaper, I love you, I truly do. Ahahaha. I'm SO sorry! But [and I bet some of you can relate] I've been sucked into Facebook for the past year [still am]. BUT! I am working on the third chapter, just remembered that I should probably upload this before I fergot again... Ehe...**

**So yeah, later.**

**-Cat**

**I had a question fer you guys... But I fergot... Darn. Well if I remember, I'll post it in the third chapter =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang Seneca's POV**

"Might as well leave your jacket and suitcase in the car, cause it's sure as hell gonna get hot in there," Gazzy told me after shoving me out of my Ferrari, which thankfully didn't have a scratch on its metallic black paint.

"You bet it is. 'Cause Señor Igster is gonna be in the room," Iggy did the moonwalk across the pavement and tipped an imaginary hat over his face.

I ripped my set of keys from Iggy's hand and opened the trunk. I placed my stuff inside once I took my ID card out of my suitcase and into my pants pocket, I rolled my eyes as I closed the compartment.

"Come on hot stuff; let's get this over with…" I mumbled, making my way to the club's doors, the music's beats already reaching us outside. I knew the two were trailing me, their cackles and jokes impossible to think otherwise.

Looking straight ahead, I whipped out my ID and handed it to the bouncer. The man was about a head taller than me as he looked down to examine the piece of plastic in his hand. He nodded, passing the piece of plastic back to me and inspecting Iggy and Gaz next.

Once inside, I paused. My eyes took their time to take in the flashing lights reaching the entrance from the dance floor, the DJ booth surrounded by gargantuan speakers, along with the bar/cafe that took up the entire right side of the club.

The high quality sound system sent the beats of music pulsating through my body.

Two women brushing past me, laughing and stumbling out the exit, with two men right behind them smiling big brought me back to the setting surrounding me. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing.

"Don't worry man. Once we get some drinks in you, you'll be having the time of your businessman life. Come on," Gazzy said, putting a hand on my shoulder and dragging me over to the right side.

In front of the bar, there were some tables and we claimed one, taking our seats.

"Hey! Waitress! Over here!" Iggy called out to one of the woman milling around the tables picking up glasses and refilling.

Everything's kind of fuzzy after that…

**Maximum Ride's POV**

"I like your beard," Angel finished off Kesha's song and winked at Nudge.

Nudge brushed aside her flat ironed hair and giggled flirtatiously.

Oh geeze… And they're not even drunk yet…

The poor taxi driver in the front seat brought the car to a halt in front of the glowing lights of Club Envy. I watched the aging man work to compose himself, unaware that I could see him trying so hard in the rearview mirror not to backhand us.

To my amazement, he turned around to give us a nearly genuine smile. "Okay ladies. We're here, that'll be thirty six dollars."

Ugh… Expensive much? But I guess he deserved it for putting up with our screaming.

I stuck my hand into my back pocket and pulled out the crumpled bills I brought along. Let's see. There's a five. A dollar. A dollar. A dollar. Ah! And five twenties. Thank God I waited on that ravenous man back at the restaurant. After all that food, he was _very_ charitable tipper.

I handed him two of my twenties. "Thanks."

He nodded as the three of us filed out.

"Okay girls," Angel turned around suddenly to look back at us. "Let's get out there and have a night to remember!"

"Gee, Ange. You make this sound like a freakin' basketball game or something," I snickered at her while saying so.

Her response? She simply put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at me.

My response? The same.

Nudge giggled as she watched the two of us try to outdo each other in the art of making funny faces.

"Ummm, guys? We should really head in. It's only one in the morning and we have to get this party started!" our mocha skinned friend butted in as I was pulling down on my cheeks to make my eyes look creepy while giving Angel this twisted smile.

"You are such a freak," Angel told me while giving me this odd look. I only let out a laugh as I handed the ridiculously tall bouncer my ID card. He nodded and did the same for Angel and Nudge.

Once inside I smiled and took in the familiar surroundings. The first time I was here, I was really paranoid, not to mention my claustrophobia had been kicking in at an insanely high level. But you get accustomed to it after coming here so much.

My friends showed up to stand next to me, each girl looking around Club Envy.

"Okay. So I say we go get some drinks then hit the dance floor. Sound good?" I asked while the beats from the DJ booth spread through my body.

"Sure," the girls answered simultaneously and we set off for the right side of the club, which held a bar/café with tables placed in front of the counter.

As we moved to take seats at the counter and call in our drinks, we took notice of a large group shouting, gathered around a table.

"Hey, Max? Can we go check out what's going on? Looks big," Nudge ask excitedly. I nodded and we went to see what was happening.

We drew closer to know that the crowd around the table was shouting, "Go! Go! Go! Go!" repeatedly. When Maximum Ride gets curious about something, she finds things out. Fast.

I pushed my way through the chanting people to see three guys seated, a mountain of shot glasses piled upon the tabletop.

However, only one of the men was actually drinking. The strawberry blonde of the two had a black haired girl on his lap as he watched his friend with sky blue eyes, participating in the chanting. And the dirty blonde one was laughing his heart out, trying to get the word 'Go!' out of his mouth, but only ending up with more laughter erupting from his mouth.

I recognized the guy downing shots left and right from this morning. Although his smoothie stained jacket was no where to be found.

Finally, the poor guy collapsed into his chair, throwing his head back.

Laughing, he held it up a bit and stuck his hand out, waving it from side to side. "No more. No more." And he continued to laugh in his seat.

Settling down, he struggled to pick his head up again. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to focus, while looking straight at me.

"Oh heyyy! It's ink schoothie girl! Whaup mah home slice? Hey loooook! You haveatwin! That is EPIC." He threw his hands out, palms up with a goofy grin on his features. His head fell back down, so his cavernous brown eyes were looking towards the ceiling.

At least we could understand what he was saying. He handled his liquor pretty well… But the bastard's gonna have one hell of a headache tomorrow morning.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket and I pulled out my cell to find a text from Sam:

_Hey, you watch Knight and Day yet?_

No, no I have not. But I'll text him back later. I have a feeling I'm going to lose my phone with all these people here. And I'm not even near the dance floor yet.

I tugged on Nudge and Angel's hands and walked towards the bar. Someone will take care of Mister Wasted.

Taking seats on the black stools at the counter, we were approached by the bartender.

"Watcha feel like getting today ladies?"

Whoa… Major spray tan this guy has. Honestly, he makes me think of that Annoying Orange thing Angel showed me on Youtube. Only with legs. And arms. And a body. And spikey hair. Well then.

We gave the man our orders and soon had our drinks in our grasps.

As I chugged from my glass, Nudge's eye went wide and a flirty smile overcame her face. Setting down her glass, she stood. "Hot guy at ten o' clock. Later girls," she winked and went to do some guy hunting.

Angel turned to look at me. "But it's two in the morning… I think Nudge's drink was too strong for her," she laughed, amused at our friend's supposed mistake, as she looked around the crowd.

I giggled, "Ange, she meant as in the direction. But it's alright; you have those bright blonde curls as an excuse."

She rolled her sky blue eyes at me, but right as her pupils reached the top left side of her eyes, her orbs of sight zeroed in on something ahead of us and a playful grin danced on her lips.

"Well, well, well. Someone needs to fix the smoke alarms in this place. Because that guy is on _fire_. Imma leave you Max, I have somewhere to be," she disappeared into the sea of people now by the bar, leaving me with two deserted drink glasses.

I remained sitting upon my stool having finished my drink, shifting my eyes to look around and simply people watch.

Before I could turn again to order another glass, I was knocked off my chair by some jerk passing me to get his drink from the bar tender.

I yelped but then I didn't feel the familiar feeling of crashing into the floor. I looked behind me to see stunning Caribbean blue eyes looking into mine.

"Hey, can't have a beautiful face like that crash landing now can I?" I took in the rest of man who had an arm behind my back and under my knees as he kneeled on the ground under me. He had messy, dark, honey colored hair and perfect features.

"Thanks for the save then I guess," I said. I could feel a blush tinting my cheeks as I smiled.

He put me down and when we were both standing up, stuck out his hand. "Name's Dylan. Dylan Tricht."

"Maximum Ride, Max for short," I responded, shaking his hand. He had a firm grip. And I could see some muscle on his arms clad in a black, button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up.

"Interesting name, mind if I get you a drink?" He asked, tilting his head a bit to the side. Of all places, I would expect to find a guy with Dylan's looks on the front cover of _People_ Magazine's Sexiest People issue rather than standing beside me.

"Sure, I'd like that," I responded, pushing a strand of hair back from my face.

I sat back down at my stool as the new stranger fetched the beverages.

"Back," Dylan smiled at me as he slipped into the stool beside me, handing me a pink and orange drink.

"Thanks," I said before taking a sip of the sweet drink...

* * *

**Hey guys =] Well, I didn't know how to end the chap, so I ended there. To be continued. Dun dun dunnnnnnn. ^_^**

**Well, I hope it's okay, although this is only kind of a filler. Isn't it?**

**Oh my gosh. I have huge plans coming for the next chapter =D Only thing is, I never have motivation to write my wonderful ideas out x] I'm a lazy girl that way. So, yeah... Later**

**-Cat**


End file.
